Un cambio inesperado
by kirinoha
Summary: —Ojalá pudiera tomarme un día libre, en un lugar donde nadie me conozca y no tenga que preocuparme por nada de esto… Sólo eso pido… —murmuró Victor, sin imaginarse que en otro lugar, alguien tuvo un pensamiento algo parecido, ni mucho menos llegó a pensar que ese alguien pondría su vida de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on ice no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

Primero que todo, quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones, la historia transcurre en el año 2016, sin embargo, los personajes no tienen sus edades reales, así que creo que esto sería semi AU.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom, así que no estoy muy segura sobre qué tan bien está, de todas formas, espero que lo disfruten y si es así, no duden en dejar un comentario.

* * *

A sus 14 años, Victor Nikiforov, era prácticamente reconocido mundialmente y no era para menos, puesto que lo consideraban el mejor patinador de la categoría junior, todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en él, cada vez que entraba a la pista podía sentir que las expectativas aumentaban y todo el mundo se fijaba en él. Le encantaba mucho sorprender a su público, siempre haciendo algo nuevo y único, ganándose toda la atención, ofuscando a los demás. Pero, por supuesto, no todo era tan fácil como parecía, si bien era consciente de que tenía un gran talento natural para brillar, debía pulir sus técnicas y mejorar cada vez más, lo que ponía cierto peso sobre sus hombros.

—¡Así no Vitya! Debes aterrizar con más elegancia —Fue regañado fuertemente por su entrenador, Yakov —. La competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina y… — Lo interrumpió rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que Yakov empezara a darle un sermón.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo hastiado. Hizo una ligera pausa, su respiración estaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico—, créeme que lo sé muy bien —habló suavemente, para sí mismo—. Sólo déjame descansar ¿podrías? — Se deslizó por el hielo hasta llegar a la salida, sin esperar la respuesta de su entrenador.

Yakov soltó un largo suspiro y negó con su cabeza un par de veces, demostrando su desaprobación y miró el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero te espero mañana media hora antes de lo usual.

Victor no le respondió, pero lo había escuchado claro y fuerte. Observó cómo Yakov se marchaba enojado, dando zancadas. Se quitó los patines, recogió sus cosas y se fue, tomando agua de su botella cada tanto. Últimamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo muy bien, las prácticas se estaban volviendo más pesadas y prolongadas, le estaba costando un poco realizar impecablemente los saltos y sus contrincantes de este año se veían más hábiles, todo esto junto era la causa de su estrés y de que estuviera con la cabeza en las nubes.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, siempre pasaba por un pequeño, pero bonito parque, esta vez decidió no pasar de largo y se sentó en el borde de una fuente por la cual ya no corría agua. Contempló el cielo, lleno de estrellas y nubes oscuras que tapaban la luna llena de esa noche y se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento frío lo distrajo e hizo que guardara sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sintió su celular vibrar dentro de este, así que lo sacó para revisar los mensajes o llamadas perdidas que seguramente tendría, pero al hacerlo, escuchó como un par de monedas se le caían el piso, chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para recogerlas con un notable fastidio y cansancio, cuando las observó detenidamente notó que el esfuerzo no había valido la pena, puesto que estas apenas y le alcanzaban para comprarse uno a dos caramelos a lo mucho.

Revisó su celular, pero decidió no responder los mensajes, excepto el de su madre, le escribió un simple «Ya voy en camino» y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha, pero al guardar su celular, nuevamente, un par de monedas se salieron de su bolsillo, maldijo en voz baja exasperado, las recogió a regañadientes y fijo su vista en la fuente, detallándola. En el centro había una pequeña estatua que sostenía algo en la mano aunque no pudo distinguir muy bien que era.

Una idea algo tonta cruzó por su cabeza y le hizo sonreír. Recordaba que de pequeño solían decirle que si echaba un par de monedas a una fuente y pedía un deseo, este se cumpliría. Era poco probable que fuera cierto, además la fuente que tenía al frente no tenía ni una gota de agua, pero no pudo sacarse la idea de la mente, así que apretó en su mano el par de monedas que acababa de recoger y las dejó caer, justo a los pies de la estatua.

—Ojalá pudiera tomarme un día libre, en un lugar donde nadie me conozca y no tenga que preocuparme por nada de esto… Sólo eso pido… —dijo en un suave murmullo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí.

Al llegar a su casa, la cena ya se encontraba servida y su madre lo recibía cariñosamente, charlaron un rato sobre cómo habían estado sus días y por supuesto, Victor mintió olímpicamente y dijo que había estado muy bien.

Se tiró en su cama sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cambiarse la ropa y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó y sintió como si tan sólo hubiera dormido por un par de minutos, por lo que estaba bastante adormilado. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba un poco, veía todo borroso, supuso que se debía a que aún estaba medio dormido, además el cuarto estaba algo oscuro.

Se iba a bajar de la cama cuando notó que ya se encontraba en el piso… ¿Acaso se había caído mientras dormía? No, imposible, hacía muchos años que eso no ocurría… Además no estaba precisamente en el piso puesto que había sábanas y una almohada. Algo alterado, se puso de pie rápidamente e inspeccionó -aún con la vista borrosa- el cuarto que, en definitiva, no era suyo.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr las cortinas e inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos por la claridad que ahora iluminaba el cuarto, al asomarse pudo confirmar rápidamente que no se encontraba en San Petersburgo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Tal vez.

En el cuarto había dos puertas, optó por abrir la que tenía más cerca y se encontró con un pasillo vacío, así que la cerró rápidamente. Entonces decidió abrir la otra, era un baño algo pequeño para su gusto. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un espejo, porque bueno, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que se veía reflejado en este, aun viendo borroso, era evidente que su cabello era de un color negro azabache, al acercarse más para poder enfocar bien la imagen, se encontró con una mirada color café, se puso frío y casi se desmaya al no reconocer a la persona que se veía reflejada, movió sus manos y giro la cabeza de lado a lado, sólo para asegurarse que era realmente su reflejo lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Q-qué demonios está pasando? —susurró para sí mismo, sólo para sorprenderse aún más con la voz infantil y aguda que salió de su garganta. Empezó a sudar frío. Miró sus manos, eran pequeñas, alzó un poco su camisa, no había rastro de musculatura alguna, de hecho estaba algo gordito. Miró hacia abajo y con dificultad vio unos pies pequeños, sus pies.

Un sonido estridente y molesto le hizo dar un respingo y soltar un chillido agudo por el susto. Salió del baño buscando la fuente de aquel infernal sonido, hasta que, después de tropezarse con todo lo que estaba a su paso, dio con la alarma, presionó todos los botones que pudo hasta que por fin cesó el sonido. Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, eso realmente lo había puesto fuera de lugar. Se acercó el aparato que tenía en las manos para observarlo bien, marcaba las 7:00 AM. Colocó el despertador donde se encontraba, tirando algo a su paso, lo buscó a tientas en el piso, al encontrarlo, se percató de que eran unas gafas, instintivamente se las colocó y todas las cosas a su alrededor dejaron de ser simples borrones para tomar una forma definida. Al detallar el cuarto notó que habían varios posters, la mayoría eran suyos y sintió sus mejillas arder, también habían unos cuantos de otros patinadores que él conocía muy bien.

Fijó su vista en un pequeño escritorio de madera con un par de gavetas a un lado, sobre este había un computador portátil, un par de libros, lápices y una lámpara, en la silla se encontraba una mochila azul sencilla, la levantó para inspeccionarla y de repente, sintió que le pesaba un montón y la dejó caer a sus pies haciendo un gran estruendo y desparramando gran parte de su contenido en el piso. Se sorprendió al ver que simplemente eran libros, porque, por el peso que tenía, podía jurar que estaba lleno de piedras.

Se agachó para recoger los libros, pero escuchó unos pasos acercarse ruidosamente, hasta detenerse justo en frente de su puerta… Saltó en su lugar al escuchar dos fuertes golpes en esta.

— ¡¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo en la mañana?! Alístate rápido enano, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela —Una voz femenina lo estaba regañando del otro lado de la puerta— ¡RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO!

— uhm… y-ya voy —respondió en voz baja, algo inseguro.

— ¿Ah? No te escucho.

— ¡No m-me siento muy bien! Creo que dormiré un poco m-más… —Dijo con un tono más alto, se sentía nervioso.

— Está bien, yuuri… le diré a mamá y papá —dijo la chica, esta vez más calmada. Escuchó como lentamente sus pasos se alejaban. Victor soltó un suspiro… y repasó mentalmente la conversación que acababa de tener con aquella chica y pudo comprender un par de cosas: primero, lo acababan de llamar yuuri, así que ese debía ser su nombre ahora, segundo, vivía con sus padres y tercero quien acababa de hablarle debía ser su hermana.

Empezó a mirar los cuadernos que había estado recogiendo antes de que lo interrumpieran, y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que estaba leyendo, definitivamente no era ruso… ¿Tal vez era chino? ¿Japonés? Pero lo que más le resultó inquietante fue que podía entender el contenido del cuaderno a la perfección. Los revisó uno por uno, todos tenían el nombre "Katsuki Yuuri" en la primera hoja, acompañado del nombre de la asignatura y del año, 2016.

Se sentía terriblemente confundido, tanto que en verdad se estaba empezando a sentir mal, guardó los cuadernos y dejo la mochila done se encontraba antes.

¿Esto debía ser un sueño verdad? Pellizcó sus mejillas fuertemente, pero sólo consiguió dejarlas rojas y adoloridas. Se recostó nuevamente sobre lo que había decidido llamar cama, observó el techo por unos minutos y se percató de una molesta sensación que no había notado antes, le urgía ir al baño. La simple idea de ir al baño, con un cuerpo que no era el suyo le resultó sumamente extraña, pero bueno era un hombre ¿No?, no debía tener nada que no hubiera visto antes. Al ir no quiso ni bajar la vista, pero al hacerlo, soltó una leve risilla, definitivamente era un niñito, a lo mejor no pasaba de los 11 años.

Siguió inspeccionando la habitación, esta vez, decidió revisar el clóset del niño, rápidamente un par de patines de hielo captaron su atención, eran muy sencillos, de color negro y se notaban algo desgastados, atando los cabos sueltos, seguramente él chiquillo practicaba patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Los tomó y los miro por todos lados y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, había que practicar mucho para desgastarlos de esta forma, seguramente era muy apasionado al deporte, pensó. Los dejó en su lugar y echó una ojeada rápida a la ropa, bastante normal, notó que tenía bastantes prendas en distintos tonos de azules, así que supuso que ese era su color favorito.

Se acercó a la puerta, dubitativo entre salir o quedarse un rato más, justo cuando se decidió por girar la perilla, notó que detrás de la puerta, había un trozo cuadrado de cartulina azul cielo pegado. Al mirarlo con detenimiento cayó en la cuentade que era un horario, al parecer, tenía escrito lo que hacía durante las tardes, lunes, miércoles y viernes, tenía clases de ballet; martes, jueves y sábados tenía escrito "Ice castle" y unos patines dibujados. También noto que en una esquina tenía escrito "Sábados: Clases de inglés por la mañana"

—Vaya… —Soltó algo sorprendido al ver que el chiquillo siempre se mantenía ocupado.

Nuevamente escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su cuarto, pero estos eran suaves y calmados. Entró en pánico ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Acababa de decir que no se sentía muy bien, así que lo más razonable que se le ocurrió fue quitarse las gafas, lanzarse en la cama y arroparse hasta el cuello.

—Buenos días yuuri —le dijo suavemente una señora que definitivamente debía ser la madre del chiquillo, su mirada era muy parecida —. Mari-chan me dijo que no te sentías muy bien —Bueno, al menos Victor ya sabía el nombre de su "hermana"—. ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó agachándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

Victor no había pensado en eso.

—M-me duele la cabeza —dijo nervioso, tratando de parecer convincentemente enfermo.

—Descansa, luego te traeré el desayuno y algo de medicina —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente.

Notó que sus mejillas ardían un poco por la vergüenza y se sintió mal por haberle mentido a la señora que parecía preocuparse genuinamente por él.

Se puso a reflexionar sobre su situación actual mientras observaba el techo descuidadamente, una idea bastante alocada se le cruzó por la mente. Si él estaba ahí en el cuerpo de un niñito chino, japonés o lo que fuera, el tal yuuri debía estar en su cuerpo…

Se levantó de golpe, se puso las gafas nuevamente y decidió revisar el cuarto de nuevo en busca de un celular, se sabía su número de memoria, así que lo marcaría para confirmar sus sospechas. Revisó la primera gaveta del escritorio, nada, abrió la segunda y, bingo, ahí estaba. Era algo anticuado, pero tenía batería y parecía funcionar correctamente, algo nervioso, empezó a marcar el número _¿y si el dichoso yuuri era un mocoso pesado?_ Se llevó el auricular a la oreja y esperó… Justo cuando pensó que no le iban a contestar, una voz —Su voz— hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿A-Aló?

Aguantó la respiración y el corazón se le detuvo, no había pensado qué decir si le respondían…


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri Katsuki era un niño bastante tranquilo de 10 años de edad, sus padres eran dueños de un resort de aguas termales **.** Desde pequeño había practicado ballet, realmente disfrutaba tomar las clases de Minako-sensei, quien también le había sugerido practicar patinaje artístico sobre hielo y así fue como descubrió su pasión por este deporte.

Y como todo niño, le gustaba soñar, siempre se imaginaba de grande, ganando una medalla de oro, compitiendo contra su mayor inspiración y la persona que más admiraba; Victor Nikiforov. Cada vez que veía sus presentaciones se quedaba embelesado con sus habilidades y la gracia de sus movimientos, no había quien lo despegara de la televisión en esos momentos.

Yuuri suele practicar mucho, su meta es ser tan bueno como su ídolo. Tal vez era algo masoquista plantearse una meta imposible, era consciente que estaba más cerca de ser calificado como un patinador mediocre que ser calificado como bueno. Pero había momentos donde las cosas le salían muy bien y eran esos momentos los que lo impulsaban a seguir practicando. No le importaba si la cantidad de veces que se caía triplicaba la cantidad de veces que las cosas le salían bien. Sus amigos y compañeros lo llamaban terquedad o idiotez, pero él prefería llamarlo perseverancia.

—Ya déjalo Yuuri —le dijo Takeshi al ver que se caía por cuarta vez. El susodicho negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió poniéndose de pie torpemente. Ante su respuesta Takeshi soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Si no lo lograste durante toda la semana, menos lo vas a hacer ahora que estás cansado —dijo con desaprobación—. Nos vemos —se despidió mientras salía del lugar.

Yuuri apretó los puños con frustración, las lágrimas que trataba de contener estaban por salirse. Sabía bien que era un llorón, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo el mundo lo trataba así, como si no fuera capaz de nada y eso lo hacía sentir muy mal, aunque claro, había excepciones.

—No te preocupes Yuuri, estoy segura de que en un par de días podrás lograrlo —Su amiga, Yuuko, tenía un poco más de tacto y era más amable—, pero Takeshi tiene razón, deberías descansar.

No respondió, pero era claro que no tenía intenciones de irse por ahora. Ante su actitud decidida, Yuuko esbozó una leve sonrisa y revolvió su cabello.

—Yo ya debo irme, no te sobreesfuerces —Yuuri asintió con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—. Hasta luego.

Yuuri se había quedado completamente solo. Se deslizó por la pista, trazando círculos amplios, tratando de relajarse y despejar su mente. Él sabía que era capaz de completar ese programa corto que había creado con su maestra, definitivamente sorprendería a todos en la competencia amistosa que habría dentro de poco.

Se detuvo en el centro de la pista y empezó a patinar el programa que tenía planeado, estaba sumido en un completo silencio, pero la música sonaba claramente en su mente. Se sentía tranquilo, siempre patinaba mejor cuando sabía que no había nadie observándolo, probablemente su mayor problema era ser una persona tan tímida y tener pánico escénico.

Se acercaba el momento en que debía dar el último salto, los otros tres eran relativamente sencillos, pero este, no lo había clavado ninguna de las veces que lo había intentado. Pero qué importaba si se caía, no había nadie para burlarse de él, con ese pensamiento, saltó con confianza y aterrizó pulcramente, sin siquiera tambalearse y culminó su programa maravillosamente.

Sintió el calor subírsele a las mejillas y dificultad para respirar por el gran esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, pero aun así, una sonrisa indeleble adornaba su rostro.

—¡Eso fue increíble Yuuri! —exclamó Yuuko, con su celular en las manos.

—P-pensé que ya te habías ido —dijo algo avergonzado.

—Bueno… ¡Eso iba a hacer! Pero olvidé mi celular y cuando volví por él estabas patinando tan bien, que no pude evitar grabarte…

Yuuri se sonrojó aún más por el halago que acababa de recibir y se quedó callado, no sabía qué responder, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran.

—Uhm, ya es tarde ¿Nos vamos juntos? —preguntó tímidamente y en un tono de voz muy bajo, tanto, que pensó que Yuuko no lo escucharía.

—Claro, pero date prisa —dijo alegremente la chica. Yuuri se quitó los patines y recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

En el camino a sus casas hablaron de cosas triviales y sobre el patinaje. Al llegar Yuuri estaba hambriento, así que lo primero que hizo fue comer, después subió a su cuarto a hacer los deberes, al terminar busco en internet algunos videos de Victor, realmente le encantaba verlo patinar, lo hacía sentir motivado.

Iba a cerrar las cortinas de su cuarto para irse a dormir, pero se distrajo mirando el cielo. Vio una estrella que resplandecía mucho más que las otras, y no pudo evitar pensar en su ídolo. Soltó una risita. ¿Qué se sentirá estar en el lugar de su admirado Victor? Con todas las miradas puestas sobre él, siempre impecable, llamativo y habilidoso. _Debe ser genial_ pensó.

Vio una estrella fugaz pasar rápidamente por el cielo, aunque no estaba seguro, fue tan rápido que bien podría haber sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero quiso creer que su sentido de la vista no lo engañaba. Con esa imagen en mente, se fue a dormir.

* * *

Yuuri se despertó por la madrugada, o eso creía, puesto que el cuarto se encontraba completamente a oscuras supuso que debía ser la 1 o las 2, pero no tenía nada de sueño, de hecho, sentía como si hubiera dormido más de la cuenta, aunque su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Rodó sobre su futón tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, hasta que sintió algo de vértigo y un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza… Acaso… ¿Acababa de caerse? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si el futón estaba en el suelo… ¿Se habría quedado dormido en el sofá? Tal vez… pero seguro su padre lo hubiese llevado a su cuarto…

Empezó a entrar en pánico. Se levantó torpemente, algo mareado y aturdido por el impacto que acababa de tener e instintivamente llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se quedó de piedra al tocar su cabello… estaba largo… muy largo.

Estaba algo asustado, trató de buscar un interruptor para prender la luz, pero tropezó con algo, lastimándose justo el dedo meñique del pie y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para reprimir el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar. Cuando sintió que llegó hasta la pared pasó sus manos por esta, pero no encontró nada, así que lentamente hizo lo mismo con la otra pared y esta vez tuvo suerte, encontró el interruptor, apretó los ojos fuertemente y lo subió. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no sabía que esperarse.

Temerosamente fue abriendo los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación amplia, a su lado estaba un escritorio moderno y al fondo estaba la cama de la que acababa de caer. Se llevó una mano hacía el puente de su nariz para acomodar sus gafas y con horror descubrió que no las traía puestas pero aun así todo se veía perfecto.

Estaba empezando a hiperventilarse, el corazón le latía rapidísimo, sentía las palmas de sus manos frías y sudorosas. Cerca de la cama había un espejo grande, de cuerpo completo. Se acercó dubitativamente, sentía los latidos de su corazón sonar fuertemente en sus oídos a medida que se acercaba.

Al ver el reflejo que se mostraba frente a él, casi se desmaya. Tenía al mismísimo Victor Nikiforov reflejado en el espejo ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Era realmente un espejo? Extendió una mano hacia el frío vidrio hasta tocarlo. ¿Cómo podía estar viendo a Victor justo en frente de él? Despegó la vista del espejo y miro la palma de sus manos, eran más grandes al igual que sus pies. Tomó la punta de su cabello, completamente plateado. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que mostraba el reflejo… No era posible….lo que estaba mal no era el espejo, era él mismo. No se trataba de un sueño.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, aterrorizado **.** Estaba a punto de romper a llorar ahí mismo, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero el timbre de un celular captó su atención por completo. Simplemente lo observó sonar, como si se tratara del celular de otra persona. Pero ante la persistencia del sonido, con las manos temblorosas contestó:

—¿A-Aló?...


	3. Chapter 3

_Aguantó la respiración y el corazón se le detuvo, no había pensado en qué decir si le respondían…_

—Hola… —Hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse, sin embargo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—: Debes ser yuuri ¿No? —Escuchó un silencio abrumador. Justo cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, le respondieron.

—Sí... ¿P-Por qué estoy escuchando mi propia voz llamarme…? —Preguntó inmediatamente yuuri. Victor soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: creo saber lo que está pasando y créeme, quisiera estar equivocado…

—Tan sólo dime que estoy soñando…

Ignorando el comentario que Yuuri acababa de hacer, Victor prosiguió—: Por algún motivo cambiamos de cuerpo… Aunque creo que los más acertado sería decir que cambiamos de almas, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero el punto es que ahora estarás en mi lugar, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, pero mientras sea así, tendrás que actuar normal, como si fueras yo, mi fama está en juego —En ese instante, no fue consciente de que, quizás, era una petición muy difícil para un niñito de unos 10 años. Realmente hubiera deseado percatarse de ello antes.

—P-pero… ¡¿Cómo lo haré?! ¡Ni siquiera sé hablar ruso! Y sé perfectamente que tus competencias se acercan y yo soy un bueno para nada y… —El tono de su voz disminuía hasta convertirse en murmullos ininteligibles.

—Espera, espera. Tranquilízate. Primero que todo, estás hablando en ruso y… —Fue cortado abruptamente por Yuuri.

—Eso es… ¡imposible! ¡Te juro que estoy pensando en japonés! —Victor soltó una risita— ¡No te burles! ¡Esto es serio!

Escuchó un par de ruidos al otro lado del auricular y como de repente yuuri se quedaba callado.

—¡Es tu mamá! ¿Qué ha…? —dijo yuuri en un susurro, pero fue claramente interrumpido. Pudo oír a lo lejos a su mamá hablando y por algún motivo sintió nostalgia. Escuchó a Yuuri responder—: No te preocupes, simplemente me caí de la cama, ya me iré a dormir.

—¿Acaso no se te ocurrió una mejor excusa? —dijo a modo de burla— ¿Qué chico de 14 años se cae de su cama en medio de la noche?

—No soy bueno mintiendo, además, en verdad me caí… —Esta vez, Victor soltó una sonora carcajada, se cubrió la boca rápidamente con su mano libre, tratando de apaciguar el sonido o sería escuchado y su perfecta coartada de estar enfermo se arruinaría—. Ya… Te digo que esto es serio ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para actuar "natural"?

—Bueno… Primero que todo, cuando amanezca, dirás que estás enfermo, así tendrás tiempo de memorizar el programa que he estado practicando, tengo un par de videos guardados en CD's, los reconocerás porque tienen fechas recientes, no te preocupes por la escuela, tomo clases personales y para estas fechas las suspendo temporalmente —hizo un pausa, sintiendo que olvidaba lo mencionar lo más importante—. ¡Ah!, respecto a cómo actuar, haz como que las críticas y gritos de Yakov no te afectan, realmente no le presto mucha atención, déjalo ser y si te dice que actúas raro, ignóralo, siempre dice lo mismo… —Estaba tan ensimismado hablando que no se percató que desde hace cierto tiempo había dejado de escuchar ruidos al otro lado del auricular—. ¿Yuuri estás ahí? —preguntó, pensado que tal vez Yuuri se había quedado dormido o algo así.

Despegó el celular de su oreja sin pensarlo mucho, al hacer eso la pantalla se iluminó y se encontró únicamente con el fondo de pantalla, percatándose de que la llamada se había cortado, así que decidió volver a marcar el número, ahora tendría que repetir lo que acababa de decir, no le agradaba mucho hacerse repetir. Acercó el celular a su oído, esperando que sonara el tono, pero para su increíble mala suerte, escuchó el típico mensaje avisándole que se había quedado sin saldo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —susurró para sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de qué tanto habría alcanzado a escuchar Yuuri, no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que existía una alta posibilidad de que se hubiera cortado la comunicación antes de que dijera la parte más importante, además tampoco había recibido consejos para saber comportarse como Yuuri.

Trató de ingeniar alguna forma de volver a comunicarse, pero su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, como muy pocas veces le ocurría.

—Yuuri te traigo la comida, abre la puerta por favor —Escuchó la suave voz de la mamá de Yuuri al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya voy —Se levantó rápidamente, abrió la puerta y recibió una bandeja con la comida y algo de medicina.

—Asegúrate de tomar la medicina después de comer, luego vendré a ver como sigues—Victor asintió suavemente.

Ahora que miraba detalladamente la comida, sentía como el estómago le gruñía, reclamándole por algo de comer. No estaba muy seguro de qué era, parecían fideos y lucían apetitosos, así que no dudó en empezar a comer torpemente, sin prestarle atención al correcto uso de los palillos, prácticamente terminó comiendo con las manos.

Al terminar dejó los platos a un lado y echó las pastillas a la caneca. Y ahora, con el estómago lleno, se dedicó a pensar nuevamente en una solución a su problema. Y, lo que él consideraba, una magnífica idea se le cruzó por la mente, se sintió como todo un genio.

Se colocó de pie rápidamente y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, encendió el computador portátil y se fue a Facebook, notó que Yuuri tenía activada la configuración "guardar contraseña para este sitio", seguramente era bastante olvidadizo. Se cuestionó por unos instantes si estaba bien ingresar a la cuenta de otra persona, pero qué más daba, al fin y al cabo ahora él era Yuuri ¿no?

Buscó rápidamente su perfil privado, ya que tenía dos cuentas de Facebook, una con su nombre real en donde respondía mensajes a las fans y cosas así, y una cuenta que no tenía su nombre verdadero, en la cual únicamente agregaba personas cercanas, mandó una solicitud de amistad y un mensaje a esta última desde la cuenta Yuuri, ahora podrían mantenerse comunicados sin problema, lo único que debía hacer Yuuri era tomar el celular de Victor y responderle, siempre dejaba su cuenta abierta en el celular, a lo mejor ya le había llegado la notificación.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yuuri, recordó algo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Su celular tenía clave, igual su laptop, por lo tanto Yuuri no podría usarlos hasta que él le dijera las contraseñas. Nunca se había arrepentido por ser tan estricto con su privacidad respecto a la tecnología, pero ahora mismo, quería abofetearse por ser tan paranoico y poner clave para todo.

Se le ocurrió llamar a su casa desde el teléfono fijo, pero probablemente en Rusia aún era de madrugada y aparte, su madre se sorprendería mucho al ver en los registros una llamada de Japón, además no estaba muy seguro que el teléfono fijo de los Katsuki sirviera para llamar a Rusia… Prefirió descartar esa idea automáticamente al sólo ser capaz de encontrarle contras.

Esta vez se decidió buscar algo de dinero, tal vez así podría comprar saldo o usar algún teléfono público que sirviera para llamadas internacionales. Al cabo de cierto tiempo había revisado en absolutamente todos lados, sin tener éxito, incluso había volteado los bolsillos de cada una de las chaquetas y pantalones de Yuuri, pero lo máximo que encontró fueron 3 monedas que tenían un agujero en el centro, — lo que le pareció curioso pues las monedas rusas eran completamente distintas— se podía leer en estas "5 yen", no tenía idea de por qué lo sabía, pero trató de no cuestionárselo mucho. Por el tamaño y el color, dedujo que esas 3 monedas le serían inútiles. Las iba a dejar sobre el escritorio, pero una de ellas cayó y rodó, trazando una impecable línea recta, hasta quedar justo debajo del armario. Sentía que últimamente, cada vez que cogía alguna moneda, esta terminaba cayéndosele… Bueno, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Indeciso, metió su brazo en el espacio que había entre el armario y el piso, que era lo suficientemente alto como para meter un balón de fútbol bajo este, y su mano tocó algo que no supo identificar, así que lo sacó. Se trataba de una alcancía, por fin había encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando. Parecía estar bastante llena, la inspeccionó, buscado si existía la posibilidad de sacarle las monedas sin partirla, pero se percató de que había algo escrito "Ahorro para nuevos patines, ¡No tocar!". Si tomaba algo de ahí la culpa le carcomería la conciencia, así que lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar, olvidándose completamente de la moneda extraviada.

Una idea realmente brillante se le ocurrió. Sólo tendría que pedirle a los padres de Yuuri que le adelantaran la mesada, compraría algo de saldo para el celular y le diría las contraseñas a Yuuri rápidamente, era un plan infalible. Aunque tendría que esperar pues se suponía que estaba enfermo, si sus cálculos no fallaban, tenía al menos el resto del día para llevar a cabo su plan. Esperaría a que llegara la hora del almuerzo para hacerlo.

Nuevamente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio para usar el computador. Buscó un poco sobre el dinero japonés y sobre la diferencia de horario entre Rusia y Japón, eran 6 horas. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 8:40 de la mañana, por lo tanto en Rusia debían ser las 2:40 de la madrugada.

Con su plan maestro ya ideado, se encontró aburrido, no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse, así que tomó un par de cuadernos de Yuuri para revisarlos más a fondo, si dentro de un par de días no regresaban las cosas a la normalidad tendría que ir al colegio en lugar de Yuuri, así que sería mejor estar al tanto de qué temas estaba dando. Cuando abrió el cuaderno de matemáticas, varias hojas dobladas cayeron al piso, las recogió para ponerlas dentro del cuaderno nuevamente, pero un montón de tachones rojos que se podían apreciar desde el reverso de los papeles llamaron su atención, desdobló las hojas para ver de qué se trataba. A simple vista se notaba que eran exámenes de matemáticas y todos tenían algo en común; estaban reprobados, al observarlos minuciosamente, notó que se trataba de errores pequeños, pero que alteraban significativamente el resultado, sintió algo de pena por Yuuri, a él se le daba todo bien, no tenía recuerdos de haber reprobado un examen ni una sola vez.

Al cabo de un rato, su aburrimiento se terminó convirtiendo en sueño y se quedó rápidamente dormido, recostado incómodamente en el escritorio…

* * *

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo uwu, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semana, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

—Bueno… Primero que todo, cuando amanezca, dirás que estás enfermo, así tendrás tiempo de memorizar el programa que he estado practicando, tengo un par de videos guardados en CD's, los reconocerás porque tienen fechas recientes, no te preocupes por la escuela, tomo clases personales y para estas fechas las suspendo temporalmente —Yuuri escuchó una ligera pausa al otro lado del auricular—. ¡Ah!, respecto a cómo debes actuar… —Y de repente, se cortó la llamada, tan sólo se podía escuchar un constante pitido.

Alejó el celular de su oreja y soltó una risita inquieta y preocupada.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —dijo en voz bajita para sí mismo, la suerte le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Intentó devolver la llamada, pero al encender la pantalla del celular, esta pedía una contraseña de 4 números, por lo que le era imposible. Trató de descifrar la contraseña, tecleó el cumpleaños de Victor, no tuvo suerte, intento con el año actual y obtuvo el mismo resultado y así con los otros tres intentos que hizo, pues después del quinto, salió un aviso que ponía "Ingresó la contraseña de desbloqueo incorrectamente 5 veces, vuelva a intentarlo dentro de 30 segundos". Le dio algo de miedo seguir intentando y acabar bloqueando el celular por completo por lo que decidió dejarlo así.

Se sentó en la cama y repasó mentalmente lo que Victor le había dicho. Decidió buscar los videos de la coreografía por lo que empezó a revisar una estantería llena de libros y CD's, algunos de estos últimos eran álbumes musicales, en la repisa más baja, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Había un montón, en casa, Yuuri tan sólo tenía unos 5, pero Victor triplicaba esta cantidad o tal vez más. Algunos databan de hace unos 8 años, para ese entonces Yuuri era aún un bebé. Tomó dos de los videos más recientes, en los que se podía leer con marcador negro "Práctica SP y FP" y la fecha.

Un CD en especial había picado su interés, era de cuando Viktor tenía unos 10 años. Miró hacia atrás antes de tomarlo, como si estuviera a punto de robar algo y alguien pudiera pillarlo, aunque fue un gesto bastante tonto, pues estaba completamente solo.

Prendió el televisor y el reproductor DVD. Decidió mirar el video más antiguo, se sentó en la cama, llevando sus rodillas al pecho. Quedó fascinado con lo que veía, pero a la vez, se sentía algo triste, Victor era increíble, a esa edad ya era tan habilidoso y resaltaba de entre los demás por mucho, pero él, a comparación, era un incompetente y no hacía nada bien. Siempre soñaba con, algún día, llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para competir contra Victor, pero la realidad siempre lo golpeaba fuerte en la cara. Sólo era eso, un sueño y los sueños no se vuelven realidad.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo distraídamente, no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Pero inmediatamente se levantó de golpe, tenía que esforzarse por Victor, no podía andar haciendo lo que le plazca, con ese pensamiento como motivación empezó a ver los otros videos, aunque al ver la dificultad de los saltos de la coreografía, esta se esfumó por completo. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, enumerando mentalmente las cosas que podía hacer, los saltos que tal vez podría clavar y los que, definitivamente, no podría hacer ni por accidente, tendría que arreglárselas sin los saltos más complicados o en poco tiempo aprender a hacer correctamente saltos que nunca había logrado hacer.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, nunca se había sentido tan estresado en su vida, así que prefirió dejar de pensar tanto. Se quedó dando vueltas en la cama y mirando el techo del cuarto cada tanto, deseando que todo acabara pronto, que al día siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad. Le entró algo de sueño a eso de las 5 de la madrugada y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sintió que lo zarandeaban levemente, pero no puso mucha resistencia, aún no estaba del todo despierto.

—Vamos, ¡despierta ya!

Y se levantó de golpe, aturdido, se sintió ligeramente mareado por el movimiento brusco.

— ¡Bu…buenos días! —dijo algo nervioso, aunque eso pasó desapercibido por la mamá de Victor.

—El desayuno está listo, baja antes de que se enfríe —Estuvo a punto de asentir, pero recordó que Victor le había dicho que debía fingir están enfermo, pero pensó que no sería necesario, pues había memorizado las coreografías en la madrugada, además cada día de práctica sería valioso, no podía despilfarrar el tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras y mientras observaba la decoración de la casa sintió como fue empujado —casi derribado— por un perro.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Compórtate! —Ante el regaño de la mujer, el perro se escabulló con la cola entre las patas. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Se sentó a desayunar, la comida sabía bien, pero en definitiva prefería la comida que preparaba su mamá.

—¿Hoy saldrás a trotar un rato? —preguntó la madre de Victor. Yuuri asintió inconscientemente, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, pues no conocía para nada los alrededores—. Perfecto, ¿Podrías comprarme algunas cosas en el súper? Aquí te dejo la lista —dijo mientras le daba un trozo de papel doblado. Yuuri quiso negarse, pero sabía que no tenía opción, así que se limitó a asentir nuevamente y ante su respuesta, la mamá de Victor sonrió.

Ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para saber cómo rayos llegar a un lugar que desconocía, genial.

La mamá de Victor, que minutos antes estaba tecleando en algo en su computador portátil, se levantó y subió al segundo piso. Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad y decidió buscar en internet dónde quedaba el súper más cercano e hizo una especie de mapa en el respaldo de la hoja que le habían entregado, también buscó cómo llegar al centro de patinaje donde entrenaba Victor, como todo buen fan suyo, sabía el nombre del lugar, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, e hizo otro bosquejo, señalando ciertos lugares como referencia, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse se puso nervioso así que rápidamente cerró la página y regresó a su lugar. Le dio un sorbo al café tratando de parecer tranquilo, como si no se hubiera movido para nada de allí.

La madre de Victor tomó su portátil y otras cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y las guardó en su bolso, se despidió efusivamente y se fue.

Yuuri dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se deslizó un poco sobre su silla, no se había percatado de lo tenso que había estado hasta ese momento.

Llevó los platos a la cocina, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, si dejarlos ahí, lavarlos o qué, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, optó por hacer lo último. Al terminar, iba a salir de la cocina, pero el perro de Victor se plantó en la mitad de la salida, Makkachin era muy lindo, pero en este momento, le resultaba algo intimidante como el perro lo seguía con la mirada.

—Hola Makkachin —dijo algo inquieto, extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia la cabeza del perro que meneaba la cola lentamente. El pelaje del perro se sentía muy suave, estaba tan distraído acariciándolo que pasó desapercibido el leve gruñido que soltó el perro, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Makkachin lo mordió en la mano y se fue corriendo.

La mano le sangraba un poco, así que inmediatamente abrió el grifo y dejo el agua correr sobre esta, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente por el ardor. Cuando dejo de correr la sangre, observó la herida, realmente no era la gran cosa, pero aun así dolía.

Se secó las manos y observo al perro de reojo, quien le devolvió la mirada con recelo, al menos ya no obstruía su paso, así que decidió subir nuevamente al cuarto de Victor.

Al llegar, observó los videos nuevamente, ya los había memorizado, simplemente lo hacía porque le fascinaba ver a Victor haciendo sus coreografías.

Yuuri se dispuso a tomar un baño, pero no fue consciente de que eso implicaba ver el cuerpo de Victor desnudo, al percatarse, el simple pensamiento hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza, así que se ducho prácticamente con los ojos cerrados, igualmente sucedió a la hora de cambiarse. Al terminar, se quedó un rato pensando en qué estaría haciendo Victor, no estaba muy seguro de qué hora era en Japón, pero a lo mejor Victor también tendría que haberse alistado para salir… lo que implicaba tomar una ducha, es decir que Victor también tendría que verlo desnudo...

Se lanzó a la cama y rodó varias veces, tratando de disipar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, un notable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con el cabello, había usado la secadora y lo había desenredado torpemente con un peine, había intentado hacerse una coleta, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, así que después varios intentos fallidos, se dio por vencido y lo dejó suelto, aunque era algo molesto.

Luego de un rato, decidió hacer el favor que le habían encargado. Tomó unos zapatos deportivos del armario de Victor y bajó las escaleras, agarró el dinero que estaba en la mesa, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el dinero de Rusia, pero supuso que la madre de Victor había dejado lo suficiente, y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Se puso los zapatos antes de salir, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta recordó que debía llevarse las llaves, pues no habría nadie cuando regresara, fue a buscarlas y ahora sí, se dispuso a salir.

Debía trotar un rato, pero realmente no sabía qué tanto tiempo trotaba Victor, así que decidió que sólo le daría un par de vueltas a un parque que quedaba en el camino, mientras lo hacía había gente que lo saludaba, supuso que tal vez eran conocidos de Victor y simplemente saludó de vuelta. Cuando se sintió más o menos cansado decidió sentarse un rato y posteriormente fue a hacer el mandado, sacó de su bolsillo el papel y miró el mapa que había trazado previamente, luego de caminar por unos 10 minutos llegó al lugar.

Al entrar se tomó su buen rato en encontrar todas las cosas y se encaminó a la caja registradora, pagó y le dieron el vuelto, que consistía en unas cuantas monedas que parecían no tener mucho valor.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de Victor, revisó un par de veces la hojita donde había dibujado el mapa, a pesar de que era el mismo trayecto que había hecho al venir, por algún motivo se sentía desubicado.

Al llegar, tuvo que probar con todas las llaves del manojo, tan solo eran 4, pero Yuuri estaba seguro de que había hecho al menos unos 10 intentos fallidos, cuando ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, escuchó un ligero clic y la puerta se abrió. Cuando entró, por costumbre, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y planeaba dejarlos allí, pero recordó que en otros países no tenían esa costumbre, así que luego de dejar las bolsas en la mesa, tomó los zapatos y subió al cuarto.

Se encontró a sí mismo sin nada que hacer, por lo que se dispuso a observar otros de los vídeos de Victor, lo llamarían maniático o lo que fuera, pero nunca se aburriría de ver a su ídolo lucirse sobre el hielo.

Estaba tan distraído que no se había percatado que ya era hora del almuerzo y su estómago, bueno, el de Victor, se hacía oír.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Makkachin aun mirándolo con desconfianza. Tal vez Makkachin sabía que él no era Victor, pensó. Pero rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la mente, tan sólo era un perro y estaba siendo paranoico.

Comió el almuerzo que la mamá de Victor le había dejado antes de irse y se dirigió al cuarto nuevamente. Se sintió algo somnoliento, por lo que decidió tomar una siesta corta hasta la hora que empezaban las prácticas de Victor (Sabía la hora puesto que siempre estaba atento a sus entrevistas), pero cayó totalmente dormido.

Despertó después de un par de horas y sintió que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

—¿Aún estás aquí? ¡Ya es tarde! Y eso que ayer te la pasaste quejándote de que tenías que llegar media hora antes… —dijo su madre, algo sorprendida. Yuuri se quedó de piedra.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —respondió (aunque realmente quiso decir algo como "No tenía ni idea"). Ahora sí, oficialmente había metido la pata.


	5. Chapter 5

Al despertar, lo primero que notó Victor fue un molesto dolor en el cuello y que tenía adormecido el antebrazo y la mano, no había dormido en una posición precisamente cómoda.

Decidió tomar un baño rápidamente y se cambió. La mayoría de ropa de Yuuri era algo holgada para su gusto. Peinó un poco su cabello, echaba de menos la sensación de tener su laceo cabello constantemente rozándole la espalda, aunque de alguna forma sentía su cabeza algo ligera y el cabello de Yuuri era muy suave.

Jugueteó un rato con el celular del mocoso, sin encontrar algo que llamara realmente su atención, hasta que sintió su estómago gruñir y miró el reloj, ya era hora del almuerzo, por lo que, algo indeciso, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y salió del cuarto, inmediatamente, un aroma delicioso llenó sus fosas nasales e hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Al bajar se encontró con la señora Katsuki sirviendo la comida.

—Oh, Yuuri, has bajado justo a tiempo, la comida está recién hecha. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya estoy mejor —respondió y se sentó a comer. Nuevamente se encontraba con sus enemigos mortales, los palillos, no entendía como alguien podía comer cómodamente con eso, cada vez que intentaba coger algo de arroz terminaba llevándose solo un par de granos a la boca, esos malditos palillos se le resbalaban de la mano cada dos por tres.

—Pensé que ya no tenías problemas para usarlos —dijo ligeramente sorprendida la mamá de Yuuri, a la vez que se levantaba y se iba—a la cocina supuso Victor— a buscar algo. Al regresar se sentó nuevamente y le ofreció un tenedor, sonriéndole levemente.

Lo aceptó inmediatamente y se dispuso a comer alegremente, la comida de la señora Katsuki sabía muy bien, le encantaba mucho. Mentalmente le pidió perdón a su mamá, pues preferiría mil veces más la comida de la mamá de Yuuri que la de su propia madre, al menos esta última nunca se enteraría…

Comió muy rápido, cuando ya había terminado, la señora Katsuki apenas iba por la mitad de su plato. Pensó que este era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo su plan, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo Yuuri solía llamar a su madre, tal vez "Mami", quizá "Mamá"… o podría ser "Mamita", descartó inmediatamente la última opción, pues sonaba a interés. Apostó por la primera.

—Mami…— Llamó. Casi como probando, para ver que reacción conseguía en la mamá de Yuuri.

—¿Sí, cariño? —respondió afablemente.

Al conseguir una reacción bastante normal, continuó:

—¿Podrías…? ya sabes… ¿adelantarme la mesada? —preguntó. Al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigía la madre de Yuuri, en busca de algo de compasión añadió—: Realmente quiero reunir rápido el dinero para unos nuevos patines— Y puso la mejor mirada de cachorro mojado que pudo.

La señora Katsuki soltó un suspiro de resignación y Victor estuvo seguro de que había logrado su objetivo, pero no.

—Lo sé, Yuuri, pero sabes bien que la vez pasada también te adelantamos la mesada, tendrás que esperar —sentenció rotundamente.

—Pe-pero… —Intentó quejarse, tal vez solo tenía que ser algo más persistente

—Pero nada jovencito, ya te dije que no —le cortó la frase con un tono contundente y supo que había perdido la batalla.

—ugh… Está bien —dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la mesa y observaba a la señora katsuki continuar comiendo. Por como se ve, había pensado que sería más fácil persuadirla, pero se había equivocado.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora, no sería muy cortés de su parte dejar a la mamá de yuuri comiendo sola, por lo que para poder distraerse un rato, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, aunque era algo anticuado, tenía un par de juegos. Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a jugar, el celular le fue arrebatado de las manos y antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, fue regañado.

—¿Qué te dije sobre usar el celular? Sabes que estás castigado, no puedes usarlo hasta que arregles tu promedio en matemáticas, pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—S-sí pe-pero es que yo… estaba aburrido —balbuceó, sin encontrar la respuesta correcta para excusarse.

—Entonces, si no tienes nada que hacer y ya estás mejor, estudia —Lo fulminó con la mirada. Victor se encogió en su lugar y bajó la mirada por cierto tiempo, decidió que lo más sensato sería pedir perdón y conseguir algo de piedad.

— Perdón… Es que se me había olvidado —dijo (falsamente) apenado.

—Está bien, toma —La mamá de Yuuri le extendió la mano con el celular. Victor se sintió algo confundido, no pensó que su idea sería tan efectiva, pero no se quejó. Aunque al pasar de un par de minutos, entendió el porqué.

Estaba tratando de encender el celular por debajo de la mesa, para que la madre de Yuuri no se diera cuenta, pero por algún motivo este no prendía, estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

Le tomó cierto tiempo, darse cuenta que el celular no tenía puesta la batería, al subir la mirada, notó que esta yacía en la mano libre de la señora katsuki, quien a pesar de estar sonriendo, a sus ojos se veía malvada. Eso sí que no lo había visto venir. Nota mental, no subestimar a la mamá de Yuuri. Nunca, jamás.

Resignado, cuando la señora katsuki había terminado de comer, se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de Yuuri, ya iban a ser las dos de la tarde y aún no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr comunicarse con él.

Casi como si el mismísimo Dios le estuviera mandando una señal divina, escuchó la voz de la hermana de Yuuri en el primer piso, al parecer, acababa de llegar. Ella debía tener un celular con suficiente saldo como para llamar a Rusia, sólo serían un par de segundos. Además, no había forma de que se negara ante la ternura de su hermanito ¿verdad?

Cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con la hermana de Yuuri, que si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Mari.

—¡Mari! —llamó y le dio un abrazo, tenía que ganarse su simpatía.

La nombrada giró su rostro y lo miraba algo extrañada.

—Me asustas mocoso, ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? ¿Qué pasó con el "onee-chan"?

Victor no entendió muy bien la corrección, pero repuso inmediatamente:

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, onee-chan? —preguntó aun sin deshacer el abrazo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Yuuri? —preguntó de vuelta la chica, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Victor maldijo por lo bajo y chasqueó la lengua. La hermana de Yuuri era bastante perspicaz e inmediatamente había visto las intenciones ocultas tras su gesto cariñoso.

—Bueno… ¡Es que necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande! —Pensó que si le decía que iba a pedir un favor grande y al final tan sólo pedía algo pequeño, como lo era una simple llamada, la chica accedería inmediatamente.

Mari lo escudriñó con la mirada por un par de segundos y Victor supo que había conseguido lo que buscaba, pero por segunda vez, se equivocaba.

—No, ni pensarlo.

Victor se quedó de piedra al escuchar el rotundo "no" de la hermana de yuuri. Cuando la chica se iba a marchar, rápidamente, se interpuso en su camino.

—Pe…pero se trata de algo muy importante, ¡en verdad!

La chica lo observó nuevamente, con recelo.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—Es que… es que, tú sabes que… que estoy castigado y… —balbuceó, ahora se sentía algo intimidado por la chica que, gracias a la poca altura de yuuri, se veía enorme.

—Habla rápido mocoso—sentenció.

—¿Podría hacer una llamada desde tu celular? —preguntó atropelladamente, casi saltándose los espacios entre cada palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Está bien, pero…—respondió la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Victor.

—¡Genial! —exclamó emocionado.

—¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo! —Mari se puso a su altura y golpeo un par de veces su frente con el dedo índice, intimidándolo aún más—. Como decía; está bien, pero debes pedírmelo de rodillas —exigió, con una sonrisa y mirada socarrona.

—¡No! —chilló inmediatamente Victor, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bueno, entonces no —enunció con una mirada llena de autosuficiencia.

Victor dejo escapar un gruñido y se puso de rodillas a regañadientes, murmurando algo como que se vengaría.

—¿Podrías, ahora sí, concederme una llamada, mi queridísima hermana? —Preguntó sarcásticamente, tratando de mantener el poquito de orgullo que aún le quedaba.

—hum, pues no —respondió, fingiendo aires de desinterés.

—¿Y ahora por qué no? —protestó enojado y apretando los puños

—Porque no lo pediste de corazón.

Victor sintió como si una vena de la frente se le fuera a explotar por la rabia, pero trató de mantener la compostura y repuso:

—Te pido de todo corazón, que por favor me permitas hacer una llamada desde tu celular, en verdad lo necesito —suplicó aún de rodillas, casi escuchando el sonido de su orgullo rodando por las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

—Bastante convincente, te lo ganaste —dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y hurgaba dentro de esta.

Victor se levantó y extendió su mano, ansioso por zanjar este asunto rápido.

—Oh, aquí está —dijo la chica a punto de sacar algo del morral, pero no sacó nada… Simplemente le enseñó el dedo del medio de su mano derecha burlonamente y procedió a reírse en su cara—. ¡Te la creíste! ¿En serio pensabas que te dejaría? Estás castigado y yo ni siquiera tengo saldo, ¡idiota! —dijo aun partiéndose de la risa, mofándose de él.

Victor no pudo decir nada, su orgullo seguramente estaba cavando un agujero para enterrarse porque ya no podía caer más bajo. Se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, sintió ganas de llorar, nunca nadie se había burlado así de él, pero por la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se mordió el labio y contuvo las lágrimas, si rompía a llorar ahí mismo, su dignidad iría a hacerle compañía a su orgullo, sin duda alguna.

—ugh… ¡Eres una idiota! —chilló enojado, mientras daba un portazo y hacía berrinche en el piso del cuarto de Yuuri.

A pesar de haber cerrado la puerta, estaba seguro que la risa de la hermana de Yuuri sonaba aún más fuerte e irritante, aunque al cabo de un rato mermó.

Cuando menguó su rabia, trató de pensar en otra forma de comunicarse con Yuuri, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Ahora sí, estaba indudablemente jodido, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Necesitaba algo de aire fresco, así que bajo las escaleras, asegurándose de que no hubiera rastro de la hermana de Yuuri por ningún lado. Se disponía a salir, pero esta vez se encontró con la señora Katsuki, que inmediatamente le preguntó.

—¿Irás a tus clases de ballet, cierto?

Genial, lo había olvidado por completo…


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahora sí, oficialmente había metido la pata_.

Se levantó de la cama aprisa y se cambió la ropa torpemente, incluso se había colocado la camisa al revés, aunque se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se la acomodó. Tomó el bolso de Victor y metió los patines y otras cosas. Bajó las escaleras casi cayéndose.

La madre de Victor se ofreció a llevarlo en el auto y él aceptó enseguida, puesto que no recordaba dónde había dejado al trozo de papel con las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar.

Trató de memorizar el recorrido que hicieron, aunque al final terminó por enredarse y prefirió repasar en su mente los programas de Victor.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron, bajó del auto y se despidió de la mamá de Victor.

Entró con presteza al centro de patinaje, buscó con la mirada al entrenador de Victor, Yakov. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, este lo miraba muy enojado, podía jurar que hasta estaba rojo de la rabia. Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba este, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. No sabía muy bien qué decir, así que decidió saludar.

—Bu…buenas tardes —dijo con un tono de voz más bajito del que esperaba.

—Se puede saber… ¿A qué se debe tu retraso? Más te vale tener una buena excusa esta vez.

Yuuri tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Me-me quedé dormido… —susurró con la cabeza gacha, en un tono inaudible.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Yuuri respondió con incoherencias inaudibles, ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba diciendo, se sentía muy intimidado como para pensar con claridad. La actitud de Yakov le recordaba un poco a aquel maestro de matemáticas al que tanto le tenía miedo.

Yakov soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

—No tienes remedio Vitya… Deja de perder el tiempo y empecemos con la práctica pronto —dijo con un tono demandante. Yuuri acató la orden sin refutar, se puso los patines rápidamente y entró a la pista.

Empezó a practicar el programa corto a petición de Yakov, se sentía bastante nervioso ante la mirada persistente de este.

Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo muy —para nada— bien, pero era la primera vez que patinaba esa coreografía. Y por supuesto, cuando llegó el momento de hacer los saltos, se cayó estrepitosamente una y otra vez. Cada vez que hacía un salto, el cabello le golpeaba la cara, era molesto, para lo próxima vez (sí es que llegaba a haber una próxima) se aseguraría de averiguar cómo atarlo.

Yakov lo regañó un montón de veces, era muy estricto y gritón, se la pasaba diciéndole que recordara lo que le había corregido durante las semanas pasadas, pero no había forma de recordar algo que nunca había escuchado, él no era Victor.

Al cabo de un par de horas, dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento, aunque Yakov seguía regañándolo. Al principio había escuchado cada cosa que le decía, pero al final, se sentía muy cansado y sólo se limitaba a decir que sí a todo, aunque nunca se imaginó que terminaría en aprietos por su distracción.

—Vitya… Deberías cortarte el cabello, te lo he dicho un montón de veces, estorba mucho al hacer los saltos.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Yuuri de forma mecánica, sin realmente prestarle atención a lo que le decían.

—Bueno, entonces vamos rápido —dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera del lugar—. Antes de que cambies de opinión —masculló.

—¿Uh? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Yuuri algo sorprendido.

—¿No es obvio? A la peluquería… Por aquí cerca hay una—respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, pero eso sólo dejó a Yuuri aún más desconcertado. ¿Acaso Yakov iría a cortarse el cabello? Pero sí estaba seguro de que ya se le estaba cayendo el pelo y todo, podía jurar que hasta tenía entradas.

Al llegar, Yakov saludó efusivamente a una mujer joven que llevaba el cabello algo corto y teñido de rojo en las puntas, no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación, hasta que fue señalado.

—Quiero que le cortes el cabello a este chico, por fin ha decidido hacerlo, asegúrate de dejarlo bastante corto.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Estaban hablando de él ¿Verdad? Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien más. Pero, en efecto, se referían a él. Mientras procesaba la información, lo sentaron en una silla y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido metálico de unas tijeras, ya habían empezado a cortar y entró en pánico, su tiempo estaba siendo contando con ese constante ruido. Tenía que hacer algo, así que decidió hablar.

—N-no lo cortes tanto…— murmuró y, contra todo pronóstico, fue escuchado.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, querido… —le respondió la mujer joven algo apenada y Yuuri soltó un suspiro resignado. Sin embargo, la mujer agregó—: Pero si quieres, aún puedo dejártelo hasta los hombros ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri asintió frenéticamente, la mujer soltó una risita y continuó.

Al cabo de un rato, ya habían terminado de cortarle el cabello y Yakov lo escudriñó con la mirada, de seguro deseaba que se lo hubieran dejado más corto, pero pareció conformarse con el resultado.

Para su suerte, Yakov le ofreció pagarle un taxi, le agradeció mucho mentalmente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hubiera hecho para volver a la casa de Victor por su propia cuenta.

El tráfico estaba congestionado, así que Yuuri se dispuso a observar con detenimiento las calles de San Petersburgo, probablemente nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener esa vista si nada de esto hubiera pasado, así que decidió disfrutarla y relajarse un poco, pues no sabía cuándo las cosas volverían a la normalidad, ni si sería capaz de volver a ver las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar, la señora Nikiforov —Yuuri no sabía ni su nombre ni su apellido, pero había decidido llamarla así en su mente— estaba muy sorprendida por su repentino corte de cabello.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? —preguntó en un tono algo lastimero—. Tanto que decías que te lo dejarías crecer hasta la cintura o más y ahora de repente lo cortas…Quién te entiende… —Suspiró resignada mientras le servía la comida.

En realidad Yuuri no sabía que responder, así que se limitó a soltar una risita fingida y empezar a comer. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado la comida de su madre, sin embargo, ya la echaba mucho de menos…

La mamá de Victor le estaba mirando de reojo cada tanto… Tal vez estaba actuando raro, pero bueno, era inevitable, por más entrevistas y presentaciones de Victor que haya observado, no habría manera de que supiera cómo se comportaba este en su hogar, e incluso sabiéndolo, no podría imitarlo, le era imposible abandonar su naturaleza tímida.

Después de comer subió inmediatamente al cuarto de Victor, pero en su camino se encontró con Makkachin y empezó a sudar frío cuando este lo miro con aprensión. Optó por quedarse estático por varios segundos hasta que el perro pareció aburrirse y se echó a dormir otra vez. Soltó de golpe todo el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones, ese perro se veía muy lindo cuando estaba dormido pero le ponía la piel de gallina el tan sólo verlo despierto.

Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta raudamente cuando advirtió que Makkachin estaba a punto de levantarse.

Se tiró en la cama bocabajo y giró un par de veces, sintiéndose entre aburrido y confundido. No comprendía cómo sentirse, estaba algo preocupado y deprimido por todo lo que le había pasado hoy, el entrenamiento había sido espartano y preferiría volver a ser él y no tener que repetirlo. Por otro lado, no quería que esa jugarreta del destino o simple casualidad, que lo había, de una u otra forma, unido con su ídolo se acabara tan pronto. Además era genial no tener que preocuparse por la escuela o por que lo molestasen. Aunque ya extrañaba a su hermana y a sus padres…

—¡Aghh! —gruñó mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada, ya no sabía qué era lo que en verdad quería.

Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de reconfortarse

—Me preguntó si esto contará como recibir un abrazo de Victor…—murmuró distraído.

Sintió que el sopor estaba a punto de ganarle a su conciencia, pero reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para tomar una ducha y cepillarse los dientes.

Se le hacía algo incómodo verse reflejado en el espejo que había en el baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes, así que decidió voltearlo, también se le hacía muy raro usar un cepillo de dientes que no era el suyo, pero trató de no pensarlo mucho, y al igual que en la mañana, tomó una ducha con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Luego apagó las luces para irse a dormir, aunque antes, divagó un poco más en sus pensamientos para luego caer en un sueño profundo.


End file.
